A New Chance
by 1412PhantomWriter27
Summary: Danny told his parents that he was Danny Phantom, at first they are supportive, but a couple months later the turn their backs on him and tell the GIW of his other identity. Danny has been running from the GIW and his parents all over the world, he ends up in England. In England they begin to close in on his trail when, Danny somehow ends up at the Order of the Phoenix. More inside


**A New Chance**

 **Summary:** Danny told his parents that he was Danny Phantom, at first they are supportive, but a couple months later the turn their backs on him and tell the GIW of his other identity. Danny has been running from the GIW and his parents all over the world, he ends up in England. In England they begin to close in on his trail when, Danny somehow ends up at the Order of the Phoenix. Not knowing what will happen in the future Danny does what he can to stay hidden and to help the Order as well. PP did not happen, everything else did.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Huff. Huff._ 'I got to keep running, they aren't that far be.'

A teenager with raven hair, with icy blue eyes could be seen running in the streets of London. He looked to the street's sign 'GRIMAULD PLACE' before looking for a safe place to hide before they found him. He looked down the street and at the building where he could see a faint glow around the Grimauld Place 12, he didn't know what it was for though.

He heard approaching footsteps, the sounds of jetpacks and the high pitch sound that an ecto-powered weapon would make. Without another moment to think, he ran up the door of the Grimauld Place 12 and ran through the door hoping they hadn't seen him.

He waited with his ear listening through the door until he heard the footsteps and the jetpacks leaving the area. With a sigh of relief, he slid down to the floor taking in the moment that he was safe.

A cough came from the other end of the hall, snapping him from a relaxed position into a defensive position that would allow him to bolt with a moment's notice. He looked to a group of adults, two women and 4 men.

There was a red hair woman with a motherly aura, the other woman was younger than her and had purple hair while having an aura similar to Sam's, she had a stick pointing at him. The other men in the room also had sticks pointing at him, except the old man he just stood there looking at him. The other three were tall and had dark clothing.

The one with straight black hair and a bit of a curved nose stepped closer to him and asked, "Who are you and how did you get in here?" his voice was threatening and made him flinch at the harshness.

"I mean no harm, um, I was just trying to find a safe to hide and ran in here." His voice sounded hoarse from not using it in the past couple of months.

The adults on the other hand were stunned, no one was able to just walk right in here unless they knew of the charm that was placed on the house. It was a bit obvious that the boy hasn't have a decent meal in a while and he looked like he going to fall over at any moment.

Dumbledore felt the magical power the boy had and another power but he did not know what it was. He made his decision, "Boy what is your name?"

"Danny Fenton, sir." Danny looked to the old man, he felt that his aura was the most powerful in the room, although the tall blonde man felt like Wulf, but more wild.

"Alright Danny, would you like to stay here for the night and rest?" he asked seeing the surprised expression on his face.

"Yes, please and thank you." Danny didn't know why but he felt like he could trust these people.

"Molly would you get the boy some food and something to drink." Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen to make something for the boy.

"Now Danny come and follow us to the kitchen, we have some questions for you and I'm sure you have some questions for us as well." Dumbledore signaled the others to go and for the boy to follow.

Danny finally got a good look at the inside of the house, it had looked like of the old houses that Sam would love to see or a Halloween horror house. The kitchen wasn't much better but he sat down in the nearest chair while the others sat around him. He saw one of them mutter something under their breath and waved the stick he saw earlier around the room.

He felt something surround the room, but it wasn't anything dangerous, he could only feel that all outside noises were silenced. A cough brought his attention to the food that was being put in front of him and to the old man again.

Dumbledore felt as though he should start with the questions before the others begin to accuse the poor boy, "Danny, where are you from and how did you get here?"

"I'm from America, and as to how I got to England, I flew." He felt that he should answer the questions truthfully, and it was true after when he left the States he flew across the Atlantic.

"Who was chasing you?" They all saw the boy tense up and pale a bit.

"A section of the American government called the 'Guys in White,' and my parents." He mumbled the last part softly but it was still heard by the rest of them.

"My dear boy, why would the American government and your own parents want to chase you?" Mrs. Weasley looked at the boy with concern in her eyes.

Danny was silent at that question not knowing if it would be safe to answer the question, he knew if he had told them what he was then they would either be disgusted, want to lock him away or even experiment on him.

The others felt the boy had closed up on them, they were about to say something when the room became colder and something appeared on the middle of the table. It was a scroll, except it was floating and had the letters CW on the seal. They didn't know what it was but the boy saw the scroll in surprise.

Danny felt his ghost sense rise in his chest and the room get colder before he saw a scroll from Clockwork appear on the middle of the table. He saw the others tense thinking the thing would explode or do something to them but he didn't care he reached out and grabbed it. The others tried to protest to him opening it but it was too late, he didn't care what the others had thought he knew that it was for him.

 _Dear Daniel,_

 _Your sisters Danielle and Jazz are safe, along with your friends Sam, Tucker and Valerie. I know the past few months have been hard on you but you must not give up, the people here are people who accept you for who you are and for what you are. Now there are some things I must say before you choose to stay here or not, first you are not only human and a ghost, but you are also a wizard, and yes magic is real. I had blocked them from finding you until it was the right time and Daniel I am sorry for what has happened._

 _Next if you choose to accept them then you must know everything about the war they are in right now, they cannot win it without casualties, but with you most will be saved. I cannot tell much about what will happen when you go down this road, but I can provide you the knowledge you need for the years that you have missed about school and nothing else._

 _Not everything is as it seems Danny, you will receive a few presents along the way and know that whatever you choose will be your own choice. You will be safe with them, no one or thing can find you, and just know that your key will be in you front right pocket and you will have two not one pets, good luck on your journey Danny._

 _Endless Time,_

 _Clockwork_

Danny didn't know what to say, he knew Clockwork would visit later and he could trust his words, he felt tears come to his eyes at the news that his friends and his sisters were safe. He was confused by the what he meant by the rest of the letter but to find out that he was a wizard and that magic is real, explained why the others had sticks pointing at him.

He looked up to the others that had been staring at him the entire time, and waiting, he wiped the tears that had been threatening to come out and turned to them like he would when he was going into each battle with confidence and determination.

"You wanted to know why they were chasing me correct." His voice was stronger than before and much clearer. They gave him a nod, "Well, they weren't chasing me necessarily they were hunting me, because of what I am." Not even flinching when he saw a glare come from one of them.

"And what are you my dear boy that they would want to hunt you?" Dumbledore continued the questions.

"Because I am not fully human, I am what is called a halfa, in the Ghost Zone. A halfa is someone who is half human and half ghost." He finished.

"That's not possible." The man with that had looked like he hadn't seen the sun in a long time.

"It is in the mortal realm anything is possible, trust me on this, I have seen a lot of things and I can say it is one the most normal things I have come across in the year and half that I have been one." His voice had no hesitation, causing the others to look skeptical at him.

"Danny do you know of the Wizarding World?" Dumbledore felt as though they should move on.

"Before today no, I have never heard of the place, but I do know that I am a wizard as it had stated in the letter I read." Danny ate some of the food and turned to the red head that had made the food. "This food is delicious, thank you."

"Your welcome dear." Mrs. Weasley beamed at the praise.

"Do you mind if we test that out," Danny nodded and Dumbledore gave him his wand, "All you must do is wave it and we will know."

Danny nodded and waved the wand, bright green fireworks came out of the wand before a vase in the back of the exploded. Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, whoops, sorry about that I didn't mean for it break."

"No it's quite alright. Danny would you explain us what you meant by being half ghost?" Dumbledore fixed the vase.

"Well its better I show you than explain it to you, although a lot of people know my other half because of Amity Park." Danny stood up and white rings appeared in the middle of him before splitting in half, revealing Danny Phantom. "I go by Danny Phantom in this form, I protected my home town with my powers because ghosts would come into the mortal world and cause problems for me and my town. I protected it even when they thought I was evil, I did what I could to protect my family and friends." Danny stood straight seeing the shocked looks on their faces.

"What can you do in this form?" The woman with purple hair asked.

"Well I can do a lot of things, I can fly, go invisible, be intangible, overshadow people, my senses, durability and strength increase, I have my ecto-rays, along with the manipulation of ecto-energy, cytokinesis, duplication, teleporting, telekinesis, ghost stinger, and my ghostly wail but that one drains me too much and I still haven't been able to create my own portal yet." Danny sat crisscross in the air while the other were stunned at how many abilities the boy had.

"Danny how would you like to go to Hogwarts the school for Witchcraft and Wizardly?" Dumbledore thought the boy would do well in the school especially with the untapped magical power he had.

"I accept, although on one condition, you tell me everything about the war that is going on and that you let me join you and your group." Danny transformed back into a human stood in front of them with unwavering determination.

"No, I will not let someone that is not of age join the Order." Mrs. Weasley immediately answered.

"I have fought for the past 1 and ½ year with my life on the line and I have faced powerful beings that could of leveled the ground we stand on within mere hours, I can help and I can help reduce the casualties on our side." Danny answered back, still standing firm.

Mrs. Weasley was about to argue back when Dumbledore said, "Okay, from what I see you are very capable in your own rights so I will allow it but you must follow the orders that are given to you."

"As long as they are within reason and as long as no one turns their backs on me or anyone else for that matter. I promise not to tell anyone else as well if they do not know the information or if you do not allow it." Danny observed each person's body language.

Dumbledore nodded and dismissed the rest of the Order members to bed because tomorrow was Harry's trial. They left leaving only Danny and Dumbledore; Dumbledore casted another silencing spell and began to explain to Danny when the war started, who Voldemort was, Harry Potter, what has happened in the past several years about his return, who was in the Order, Lupin's status of a werewolf and of Sirius situation, and Snape acting as a double agent. He then went on to explain what the Ministry was doing this year and how corrupted it is, he also warned him not to tell anyone else of his halfa status, and that no one else will know without his own permission.

Dumbledore also warned him that the Ministry will try to interfere with school this year, so to be careful.

"Danny I will also ask you a favor if you may, this year when you are not on any missions will you please watch over Harry and his friends they tend to get into trouble and just barely come out unscratched each time." Danny thought about it, knowing that he was the same when it came to ghosts so he nodded his head.

"Now you can start with your catching up in your studies tomorrow morning with Hermione, and don't worry everyone will be introduced tomorrow at breakfast other than Mr. Weasley and Harry. Goodnight Danny, there is a room open for you on the top floor, first door on your right and do not worry no one else is occupying so you can rest easy. Mrs. Weasley will wake you in the morning."

Dumbledore left and Danny went up to the room that he was told he could sleep in, he turned the bed intangible getting all the dirt and other things off of the bed and went to bed. He would deal with the rest in the morning. Hopefully Clockwork would show up and 'give' him the knowledge he told him about.


End file.
